


Hello, Goodbye

by LacePendragon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, IronQrow Week, M/M, Misunderstandings, Proposals, but happier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacePendragon/pseuds/LacePendragon
Summary: For four years, Qrow has left James' apartment before dawn, so that no one knows about his relationship with the general.On the night of their four year anniversary, James wants to change that.And if James has anything to say about it, this will be their last goodbye.





	Hello, Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ironqrow Day 1: Last Goodbyes.
> 
> Just more mindless cuteness. But it's soothing to write and read. I hope.

Qrow sprawled out on the couch, his head in James’ lap as James ran his fingers through his hair. They were watching a movie, sorta, but mostly they were quietly chatting in the candlelight that lingered from their anniversary dinner. The harsh blue-white lights that were standard in Atlas always gave Qrow a headache, and he was grateful James had switched out his lights for the yellow ones that were more common in Vale and Mistral, and all the candles he’d bought for whenever Qrow came around.

“You have any idea what’s going on in this movie?” asked Qrow, tilting his head to look up at James. James shrugged, a soft smile on his face that crinkled his eyes.

“Not in the least.” James’ voice was soft, barely audible even above the low volume of the movie. The two women on screen kissed, marking the culmination of the romance. Or maybe it was the mid-point, and the twist would come soon. He didn’t know. “I’m not fussed.”

Qrow hummed, tilting his head into James’ hand as he soothed Qrow’s hair through his fingers. He let his eyes slip shut, then let out a soft sigh, before his eyes fluttered open again.

“Dinner was nice.” Qrow’s voice matched James, soft and low. “Didn’t know you could make your own pasta.”

James smiled. “I learned for this, actually.”

Qrow raised both eyebrows. “Okay, _now_ I’m impressed.” He chuckled. “And a little flattered.”

James leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Qrow tilted his head and hummed.

“Anything for you.”

Qrow turned his attention back to the screen just in time to see the credits roll. He sighed. Well it seemed the kiss had been the end of the story after all. At least it’d been cute, from what he could tell.

“What do you think, want to watch another one?” asked James, rubbing his thumb over Qrow’s cheek.

Qrow glanced at the clock on the wall and frowned. “Probably don’t have time,” he murmured. “I should probably get going, if I want to get back to Vale by morning.” He couldn’t keep the sadness out of his voice. It’d been a great night, but it always ended the same way, Qrow sneaking out before the sun came up. All because James’ reputation meant that a guy like Qrow wasn’t exactly good press.

Maybe, if they were more serious, it wouldn’t have been such a big deal. But as a “boyfriend”, no matter the several years behind them, it could wreak havoc on his reputation.

Qrow sighed and sat up, shoulders slumping. “Time to say goodbye,” he said, staring down.

James got to his feet and wandered across the room, digging through a drawer near the dining table, still littered with remnants of their dinner: plates, wine glasses, and the good silverware. James had gone all out.

Qrow still wasn’t sure why. Was four years really that big a deal? Well, it certainly was the longest relationship Qrow had ever been in. And the healthiest. And the happiest. But also, the most secretive. The most terrifying. The one with the most to lose.

“What if I told you I was tired of saying goodbye?” asked James. He turned back toward Qrow as Qrow stood, and Qrow frowned. What was that supposed to mean? James crossed the room toward Qrow, pausing just outside of arms’ reach. “What if I wanted this to be our last goodbye?”

Qrow’s stomach dropped. Was James… breaking up with him? He’d thought they were doing so well! They were domestic; he used his Scroll as often as he could. He even cut missions short to come see him! Was he tired of the secrecy? Or maybe he wanted to be honest, or more honest, at least, with the people of Atlas.

With a deep, shaky breath, Qrow steeled himself for whatever was going to happen next. He clenched his fists at his sides and ground his back teeth together hard enough to hurt.

“All right,” he croaked. “If that’s how you feel.”

James furrowed his brow and frowned a bit. Realization dawned – wide eyes, dropped jaw, fear in his expression.

“No, no, my Qrow, you misunderstand.” He hurried forward and took Qrow’s hands in his, lifting them to kiss the backs of each one. “I’m not asking you to _leave._ I’m asking you to _stay._ ”

Qrow blinked. What? “What?”

James flushed and ducked his head, letting out an embarrassed chuckle. “I should have phrased this better. I had a whole speech planned out, but this has already gone wrong.”

Qrow blinked again. _Huh?_

With a quiet sigh, James lowered Qrow’s hands and held them between their close bodies, a small, shy smile on his face.

“Qrow, we’ve been together for four years,” said James, his voice picking up his ‘giving a speech’ tone. Qrow frowned. What was he doing that he needed a speech? Or a plan? “And you’ve made me the happiest I’ve ever been.”

Qrow smiled. “Me too.” He flushed, realizing that didn’t make sense. “I mean, you’ve made me happy, too.” He cleared his throat.

James nodded. The speech tones fell away to something more honest, earnest, and nervous. “I know we’ve been hiding, but I’m tired of that. I’m tired of kicking you out, and watching you leave. I’m tired of goodbyes.” He leaned forward and rested their foreheads together. Qrow closed his eyes and took a breath, revelling in the woodsy smell of James’ cologne. “So, I’m asking you to stay.”

Qrow opened his eyes. James’ were so soft, so genuine, and Qrow still had no idea what he meant.

“For the night?” he asked.

“Forever,” replied James.

_What?_

James released Qrow’s hand to reach into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

_Oh._

“Oh,” said Qrow, voice soft and broken.

James opened the box. Qrow’s vision blurred.

“So, Qrow Branwen. Stay with me, forever. Move in with me, and stand by my side, in all things.” James flushed and smiled, his eyes watery. “Marry me, Qrow,” he whispered, voice hoarse.

Qrow swallowed hard and nodded, tears gathering in his eyes and falling as he blinked to try and clear them.

“Yeah,” he croaked. “Yes. Yes. Please.” He reached for the ring, silver inlayed with red garnet and blue sapphire. “God, _yes._ ”

James slipped the ring onto his finger, tossed the box onto the couch, and took Qrow’s face in both hands. Qrow grabbed James’ face and pulled him in, kissing him with every bit of passion and love that coursed through his entire body.

_God_ , yes. No more hiding. No more secrets. Living in Atlas, with its cold and its lights and its stupid uniforms and culture. But with _James._ He had a home. Something he hadn’t had in his entire life.

The two pulled back, cheeks damp, and Qrow smiled.

“Think you can handle the press?” asked Qrow, raising his eyebrows.

James chuckled. “As long as you behave.”

Qrow grinned. “No promises.”

James rolled his eyes and scooped Qrow into his arms, bridal style. Qrow yelped, arms winding around James’ neck, his eyes growing wide.

“I think it’s customary to celebrate a proposal, don’t you?” asked James, already walking them back toward James’ bedroom – _their_ bedroom.

Qrow grinned and leaned in to kiss him. “Oh, _hell_ yeah.”

Together, they stumbled, laughing and kissing, onto the bed. And between everything, Qrow’s main thought was this:

He was looking forward to seeing the sunrise, in this bed, next to James, for the very first time, come morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated!


End file.
